


Steps Three and Four: Gift Giving and Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [14]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Eventual Romance, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey and his friends celebrate Romeo's birthday at their apartment. Spot starts to bring his plan to close with help from Sarah and Jack.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Steps Three and Four: Gift Giving and Comfort

Romeo smiled as he entered the apartment and saw that all of his friends were sitting in the living room, he announced with clear amusement,"Was this meant to be a surprise or am I just early?"

"You knew?" Most of the group exclaimed.

"I have known since you started planning the party. Race, you should change your phone's password and not leave it alone when you go to the toilet." 

Jack replied,"Well, you should probably sit down so you can open your presents." Romeo sat down next to Davey on the couch with a smile but when he saw Finch's face he knew that the other boy knew that Romeo had known.

"Right then, first one is from Albert." Jack handed over a small box that was wrapped in some gold paper.

"Romeo don't open that now. It is something that should only be opened- well you will know when to open it." Spot and Sarah had a conversation through their eyes before they smiled as they realised what was in the box.

"Okay. Right next one is from me and Crutchie. Now you can open this now." Romeo opened the envelope that he had been given to see two tickets for the cinema.

Crutchie explained,"Jack saw them online. They allow you to see any movie you want at all this year with a friend or date." 

"Which cinema?"

"I think it was the one two streets away." 

Jack nodded in agreement as he passed over the next present,"From Race and Spot."

"I can already guess what this is." Romeo whispered, making Davey snort and Blink raise an eyebrow. He opened it to see two bottles of brandy, when he saw them then he started laughing,"I am guessing that this is repayment for you drinking the other bottle we had."

Race grinned,"That is right. Do look under the bottles though, the brandy is from me." Romeo raised an eyebrow but moved the bottles out of the way to see what was under them. His eyes widened as he looked at Spot who nodded.

Davey asked,"What's wrong?"

"It is a photo of something that happend between us two."

Davey leaned over to look the photo, after looking at it he fell back against the couch in shock as he gasped,"How?"

"That is a secret. Finch, Blink,, Mush, Sarah, Kath, Race and I already know what the photo is. You can choose if you want to tell everyone else." 

Romeo nodded shakily as he handed the box to Davey who took it and held in his lap. Jack just continued,"Blink and Mush's one."

From Blink and Mush, he got a new deck of cards. Buttons and Henry gave him a mug. Sarah and Katherine handed him a new suit, saying,"You are going to need this in the next few months." After Elmer's gift came Davey's one.

Romeo opened the present with a quizzical expression but after seeing what it was he stood up and muttered,"I need to be by myself."

Davey shot a look at Sarah who shrugged and gestured for him to go after Romeo.

-

When Davey entered the bedroom he saw that Romeo was staring at the wall in complete silence. "Romeo, what's wrong?"

"Did you know what exactly your present was?" 

"No. Sarah just gave it to me." Davey sat down next to his best friend and laced their hands together.

"I thought so. When Race and I were young, we had a little sister that was stillborn. This picture is the only thing I had of her and I lost it in high school." Davey looked at the photo that showed a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Then why did you just leave?"

"I left because I thought that I would never see this photo again and I may have got emotional." 

Davey sighed as he kissed Romeo,"Take a few minutes then we can go back in."

"What are we?" 

"I don't know. But we can work on it."

Romeo leaned his head on Davey's shoulder for a few minutes until he said,"I am ready to go back in."

"Come on then."

Davey was walking out of the bedroom when he heard a sof whisper,"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Romeo smiled softly as he stood up. They laced their hands together before they walked back into the living room.


End file.
